Power Ranger:Excalibur
by Silver001
Summary: Después de la muerte del Rey Arturo a manos de Mordred y la destrucción de la Excalibur en seis fragmentos los caballeros de la mesa redonda dejaron los fragmentos con Merlín, ahora después de novecientos diecisiete años Mordred a vuelto a despertar y Merlín a creado un grupo para poder detenerlo y eso son los power rangers
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada hola a todos soy Silver001 y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic espero les guste y sin mas preambulo los dejo leer

Power Rangers no me pertenece ni tampoco los derechos de los caballeros de la mesa redonda

Inglaterra (siglo XXI)

Nos encontramos en medio de una batalla en donde dos individuos luchaban para ver quien era el vencedor esos dos individuos eran el Rey Arturo y Mordred

-No dejare que me ganes Mordred- dijo el rey Arturo lanzándole un mandoble a Mordred

-Yo tampoco perderé- dijo esquivando el mandoble y el lanzando otro que le dio al rey arturo

El mandoble que Mordred lanzo causo que el rey Arturo cayera de rodillas y soltara su espada, Mordred se agacho para recoger la espada

-Jajajaja ahora la espada Excalibur es mía- dijo con alzando la espada luego vio al rey Arturo- es hora de que mueras con tu propia espada

Pero en el descuido de agarrar la Excalibur Mordred no vio que Arturo había agarrado su espada cuando Mordred lanzo el tajo directo a la cabeza de Arturo este se cubrió con la espada causando que la Excalibur se rompiera en varios pedazos, Mordred al ver esto se enfureció y arremetió contra Arturo este usa la espada que tenia y se la clavo a Mordred

-No esto no puede terminar así- dijo Mordred cayendo al suelo con la espada aun en el

-Pero termino así por tus decisiones- dijo Arturo viendo a un supuesto Mordred muerto en el suelo

-Rey Arturo!-se escucharon varios gritos que eren nada más y nada menos que los cabelleros de la mesa redonda

-Mi rey se encuentra bien- dijo un caballero de cabello corto negro

-Si estoy bien Lancelot- fue la respuesta de Arturo

-Por lo que veo hemos vencido- dijo viendo a Mordred en el suelo pero el caballero noto que faltaba algo- Mi rey y la Excalibur

La pregunta desconcertó a todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda menos a Arturo

-Sir Perceval la Excalibur fue destruida en varios pedazos- dijo Arturo sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo pero en eso el rey mira a el suelo y ve varios pedazos de la Excalibur brillando- y esto caballeros miren

Todos vieron a el suelo y seis pedazos de la Excalibur se alzaron y se pusieron encima de cada caballero luego cada pedazo callo en sus manos

-Mi rey que significa esto- pregunto lancelot viendo el pedazo de la Excalibur en su mano

-No lose Lancelot sera mejor que vayamos a donde Merlín a lo mejor el nos explica que significa esto- dijo el Arturo a lo que todos asintieron

Pero de lo que nadie se percato es que Mordred no estaba en el suelo cuando Arturo se dio la vuelta para ver por ultima vez a Mordred este lo recibió con una estocada en el estomago

-Si yo muero tu te vas conmigo- dijo Mordred cayendo al suelo

-NO! MI REY- gritaron todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda

-Mi rey se encontrara mejor espere a que lo llevemos devuelta al castillo- dijo Lancelot a lo que Arturo negó con la cabeza

-No recuerden lleven los pedazos de Excalibur a Merlín el sabra que hacer con ellos- le dijo el Arturo a Lancelot a lo que el asintio- Recuerden que Mordred volverá dentro novecientos diecisiete años

-Pero como estas tan seguro- le pregunto Sir Galahad

-Ustedes solo confíen- dijo Arturo entregándole su fragmento de Excalibur a Lancelot, todos se quedaron pensativos un momento para luego asentir- ok es mejor vallan a llevarle los fragmentos a Merlín

-Si mi rey- fue lo que dijo Lancelot para dirigirse junto a los demás caballeros a donde se encontraba Merlín

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Merlín vieron que era una cueva pero sin importar donde estuviera ellos tenían que terminar su misión, ya una vez dentro recorrieron un sin fin de pasadizos para terminar llegando a donde se encontraba Merlín

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí-dijo una persona de por lo menos unos cincuenta años

-Nosotros somos caballeros de la mesa redonda y nos enviá el rey Arturo- dijo Lancelot Merlín al escuchar el nombre de Arturo se volteo hacia ellos- Y para que los enviá Arturo

-Para entregarle esto- dijo Lancelot mostrándole los fragmentos de la Excalibur A lo Merlín reconoció que eran fragmentos de la Excalibur

-Que paso- pregunto Merlín a lo que Lancelot le contó todo,Merlín se puso triste al escuchar sobre la muerte de Arturo- entonces eso fue todo lo que paso, ok denme los fragmentos de la Excalibur

Lancelot se los dio y Merlín los guardo en un lugar seguro

-Bueno aquí termina nuestra misión-dijo Lancelot viendo a Merlín- fue un placer conocerlo Merlín

-Lo mismo digo-Luego de eso todos se fueron menos Merlín- bueno asique Mordred despertara dentro de Novecientos diecisiete años bueno yo lo estaré esperando

Bueno espero les guste déjenme su opinión en los comentarios de que les pareció y bueno hasta una próxima se despide Silver001


	2. La leyenda renace pt 1

Hola a todos Yo soy Silver001 tal vez muchos se olvidaron de que yo había escrito ya el prólogo de este Fic y bueno al final explicare mis motivos del porque no había montado el primer el capítulo de este Ficy bueno sin más espero les guste, Disculpen por los errores autográficos si tengo

Disclaimer:Power Rangers no me pertenece si no Haim Saban(disculpen sin lo escribí mal)

Capítulo 1: La leyenda renace pt 1

Es un día soleado en villa Arboleda, este lugar se encuentra dentro del bosque Sulffock en Inglaterra, es como cualquier otro pueblo en donde habitan gente tranquila y que le gusta la paz pero claro eso no se aplica para todo pero en este momento nos dirigiremos a la preparatoria de nuestro protagonista

Nuestro protagonista se encuentra corriendo en dirección hacia la entrada de la preparatoria muchos se preguntaran cual es la razón, tal vez es que quiere volver a casa, quiere ir al baño o es que está empezando un capítulo de Dragon Ball Super, pero ninguna de esas son su razón de correr la verdadera razón es que….

-Qué te pasa ya te cansaste de ser golpeado- decía un chica alto de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos de color amarillo va vestido con una camisa de cuadros y de botones abierta de color azul y debajo lleva una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos-jajajaja mejor acabo con esto ya me divertí contigo un rato

El que estaba siendo golpeado cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego ya que alguien había detenido el golpe

-Listo Ryan ya déjalo en paz-dijo el chico viendo al nombrado Ryan

-Valla pero si miren quien llego Víctor que tan bien quieres recibir una golpiza la tuya la había pospuesto para más tarde pero voy tener que hacer ahora- dijo lanzando un puñetazo el cual Víctor esquivó por poco

Víctor es un chico de 16 años cabello negro largo hacia un solo lado con un pequeño fleco hacia el lado izquierdo, ojos de color marrón y piel blanca; va vestido con una camisa con una camisa roja con una calavera con una espada en color negro junto a unos jeans negros con unos tenis rojos y en su muñeca izquierda lleva un muñequera de metal con un cristal rojo en el centro

Víctor estuvo esquivando los golpes durante un buen rato hasta uno le dio y bueno Ryan aprovecho que callo y lo empezó golpear

-Valla no puedo creer que me costara tanto darte un golpe pero bueno me hiciste el día aún más divertido, bueno ahora nada puede detenerme-dijo ryan a punto de darle una patada en la cara pero alguien hablo haciendo que se detuviera

-Oye crees que puedes golpear a mi hermanito enfrente mío-dijo una chica caminando hacia donde ellos estaban

-Victoria-susurro Víctor viendo a su hermana enfrente de Ryan

La ya nombrada Victoria es una chica de unos 16 años, cabello negro suelto el cual le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos de color marrón y piel blanca; Va vestida con una camisa morada junto a unos jeans blancos y unas botas marrones

Ryan se le que viendo seriamente luego de un rato se empezó a reír-jajajajajajajaja te salió muy bien esa actuación de hermana protectora

A lo cual ella también se empezó a reír-jajajajaja si lo se soy una gran actriz-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Ryan le dio un beso- como estas amor vámonos deja a la basura de un lado y vámonos por ahí

-Ok pero déjame terminar si- a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de su novia- bueno chico nos vemos que no puedo hacer esperar a una dama así que nos vemos

Fue lo que dijo le dio una patada en el estómago a Víctor el cual callo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el estómago mientras veía como ellos se iban, el chico el cual había protegido se le acerco

-Gracias por venir buscarme y protegerme amigo-dijo el chico agradeciendo a Víctor

-Para que son los amigos, no Frank- le dijo al ya nombrado Frank

Frank es un chico de unos 16 años piel morena de cabello negro y ojos marrones; el va vestido con una camisa negra que tiene una frase que dice "Game Over" en blanco junto a unos jeans grises y unas deportivas negras

Una vez dicho eso se levantaron y fueron a la enfermería a lo cual el Sr Rafael los atendió les dijo que esperaran que los curara

El Dr Rafael es un señor de piel morena, cabello negro enrulado y ojos marrones; va vestido con la típica bata que usan los doctores debajo de esta lleva una camisa morado junto a unos jeans negros y unas deportivas negras

-Saben chicos deben de estar metiéndose en problemas- Les dijo Dr Rafael

-Pero Doc ellos son los que empiezan-le dijo Frank Doctor

-Si ya sé que ellos son los que empiezan pero por qué mejor no se mantienen alejados- les seguía diciendo

-Ya lo hemos intentado pero de igual manera ellos nos buscan-Le dijo esta vez Víctor

-Ok, bueno dejémoslo- cuando el Doc dijo eso saco un 3Ds de uno de sus bolsillos iba dispuesto a encenderla pero tocaron la puerta- Pase

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de unos 16 años cabello Castaño de ojos marrones y piel blanca; va vestida con una camisa negra encima chaqueta roja junto a unos jeans negros y unas botas marrones – Con que aquí estaban par de idiotas

-Nathaly- dijeron ambos chicos viéndola

-Saben desde hace cuánto los llevo buscando para darles sus cosas- dijo alzando dos mochilas una roja y otra marrón luego se las lanzo- vámonos que están esperando

-Ok- dijeron ambos chicos poniéndose en sus hombros sus respectivas mochilas

Luego de eso se fueron hablando de el por qué no le dejaron sus cosas cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Víctor este se despidió de ellos y se fue directo a su casa esperando que con lo que le hiso Ryan fuera lo último malo que le pasara pero como se equivoco

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a sus padres terminándose de vestir

-Víctor cariño que te paso-La que dijo eso fue la madre Víctor de nombre Verónica terminándose de poner sus aretes

Su madre es una mujer de más o menos 40 años cabello de color castaño ojos del mismo de piel blanca; va vestida con un vestido de color negro y unos tacones del mismo(si lose soy muy malo para combinar la ropa)

-Nada má-dijo Víctor a lo cual su padre se le acerco a verle el rostro

-ja de seguro estaba metido en otra pelea-dijo su padre de nombre Dante

Su padre es un hombre de unos 42 años de cabello negro con unas canas a los lados de piel blanca con un esmoquin negro con unos zapatos negros

-Y ustedes a donde van-Pregunto Víctor a sus padres

-Nosotros vamos a salir a cenar para celebrar que a tu padre lo ascendieron-dijo su madre contenta igual que Víctor hasta que escucho lo que su padre le dijo

-Y por eso nos vamos a ir de Inglaterra-cuando dijo eso a Víctor se le fue la felicidad

-Pero por qué no tenemos que ir todos no se puede quedar mamá-dijo Víctor a lo cual su padre negó con la cabeza

-Ya lo hable con tu madre y le dije que es mejor irnos ya que este pueblo no tiene nada para ti además de que no voy a dejar a nadie atrás-dijo su padre-tengo que presentarme lo más pronto posible en las oficinas por lo que nos iríamos mañana en la tarde

-Espera y de paso mañana ósea que no me voy a poder despedir de mis amigos- dijo Víctor

-No-fue lo único que dijo su padre-ya los vuelos están reservados tu tío vendrá mañana por cierto

-Pa el tío ya lo sabe-pregunto Víctor a su padre a lo cual el negó

-Mañana se lo diré dile a tu hermana que está a cargo-dijo su padre abriendo la puerta de la casa

-Pero si ella y yo tenemos la misma edad además quien te certifica que mi hermana es más responsable que yo-le dijo y pregunto

-Esos golpes que tienes me certifican quien es más responsable-dijo su padre saliendo seguido de su madre

Luego de eso Víctor subió a la habitación de su hermana

-Victoria papa dijo que estas a cargo-le dijo a su hermana a lo cual ella respondió sí

Luego de eso Víctor se fue a su habitación y se acostó a escuchar música y a leer unos comics

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro

-General que sucede-dijo una sombra

-Amo hemos encontrado un fragmento-dijo la otra sombra

-Uhmmm, en donde la encontraste-le pregunto

-En un pequeño pueblo dentro de un bosque-le respondió

-Ok quiero que vallas lo consigas y me lo traigas-le dijo a lo cual la sombra respondió con un si-Por cierto si es necesario destruye el pueblo, general Buffalant

-OK, amo- dijo el ya nombrado general Buffalant

De vuelta Víctor

Pov Víctor

Ya han pasado más o menos una hora desde que mis padres se fueron mi hermana ha estado en su habitación viendo películas y yo había estado leyendo unos comics mientras escuchaba un poco de música cuando siento que golpean la ventana de mi habitación levanto para ver quién es y afuera de mi casa veo a mis amigos

-QUE PASO-les grito

-VÍCTOR QUE SI QUIERES VENIR AL PARQUE UN RATO CONMIGO NATH-me devolvió el grito Frank

-YA BAJO-fue lo último que grite antes de agarrar mi patineta y le dije a mi hermana que hiba a salir a lo cual que ni me escucho

Estando abajo vi que ya estaban listos para ir al parque que no esta muy lejos de ahí una vez allá nos pusimos a jugar con un balón, un platillo , y demás cosas luego de todo eso nos pusimos a hablar y a lanzar piedras a un lago

-Y mañana quieren venir otra vez-dijo Nath a lo cual yo al escuchar eso me puse triste en ese momento mis amigos se dieron cuanta-Víctor dije algo malo

Yo negué con la cabeza- lo que pasa es que a mi padre lo ascendieron y tenemos que mudarnos-les dije Víctor

-Pero yo no le veo el problema-dijo Frank

-Lo que pasa es que mañana mismo nos toca mudarnos-les dije a lo cual mis amigos me vieron con rostros tristes

-Ósea que esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos-dijo Nath a lo cual yo asentí

-Pero al menos todavía tenemos chance para divertirnos más-dijo Frank con una sonrisa

Vi como Frank trato de animarme y al parecer lo logro luego de eso lo empuje y le dije la traes a lo cual Nath al escuchar eso igual que yo salio corriendo y Frank empezó a perseguirla

Fin pov Víctor

*Afueras del pueblo*

Se ve a un caballero con una armadura con forma de Buffalo con un casco con cuernos enrollados a los lados y en la parte en donde están los ojos se ven que son de color verde, la armadura es de color dorado con unas unas líneas verdes y en la espalda una capa de color rojo y en las manos sostiene un gran martillo de color dorado con líneas verdes

-" _Aquí es en donde detecte el fragmento"-_ dijo en sus pensamientos luego de eso creo una especie de circulo de donde salieron unos cuarenta y cinco caballeros con armaduras de color negro y ojos morados-Caballeros oscuros quiero que busquen el fragmento que hay en ese pueblo yo los seguiré a ustedes por detrás, entendieron

-Si General Buffalant-dijeron los caballeros para luego empezar a caminar en dirección al pueblo seguidos del general Buffalant

*Mientras tanto en una cueva*

Hombre misterioso cubierto por una capa se ve que está meditando cuando abre los ojos

-Ya has hecho tu movimiento Mordred-dijo el hombre en eso se levantó e hiso un hechizo de comunicación- _Chicos Mordred se ha empezado a mover Necesito que vayan a la ubicación que les voy a decir_

- _Si Merlín_ -dijeron varias voces

- _Chicos esta es su primera misión espero tengan suerte en su cruzada_ -dijo el ya nombrado Merlín

*De vuelta Víctor*

Ya ha pasa más o menos dos horas y ya va siendo hora de que regrese y y los chicos vamos caminando en dirección a la salida del parque pero vamos con los pasos más lentos posibles para terminar de disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos pero eso es imposible ya en vez de retrasarse se acelera ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la salida

-Oye Víctor-dijo Frank sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Promete que no nos olvidaras cuando estés allá ok

-Y si alguna vez puedes venir a visitarnos aquí te estaremos esperando-dijo esta vez Nath

-Chicos se los prometo que vendré a visitarlos y que nunca me olvidare de ustedes-les dijo Víctor con el puño en enfrente el cual los otros imitaron la acción y los chocaron cerrando su promesa

Una vez salieron del parque se dirigieron a la casa de Víctor en el trayecto iban hablando de cosas triviales cuando de pronto escuchan una explosión

-Chicos escucharon eso-dijo Víctor a lo cual los otros asintieron- vamos a ver que fue eso

-Víctor espera-dijeron ambos chicos siguiéndolo

Cuando llegaron a donde hubo la explosión vieron a mucha gente corriendo en la dirección a donde ellos estaban detrás de ellos vieron a varios caballeros de armadura negra y ojos morados

Ellos vieron como habían unas personas tiradas en el suelo a lo cual Víctor y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlos

Frank fue a ayudar dos personas mayores a salir de ahí

Nath ayudaba a un hombre de unos 25 años a levantarse

Y por último Víctor ayudo a unos niños

Ya una vez los ayudaron se dieron la vuelta y vieron que en un auto había una familia atrapada Víctor al ver que los caballeros se acercaban a donde estaba el auto decidió ir a ayudarlos una vez llego abrió las puertas del auto y por el rabillo del ojo vio que estaban muy cerca los caballeros

- _"no creo que les vaya a dar tiempo de huir mejor los mantengo ocupados en lo que ellos escapan para yo luego hacer lo mismo"_ -pensó Víctor volvió a ver si ya la familia había huido solo faltaba un niño y ya-Sr váyanse en lo que yo los distraigo para que huyan ok

El Sr asintió y se fue junto con su familia

Víctor se volteó pero en ese momento logro esquivar por poco el filo de una espada y vio que ya estaba rodeado por varios caballeros logro lanzo varios golpes a los caballeros pero sus golpes eran fáciles de esquivar y uno de los caballeros lo golpeo en la pierna haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas ellos aprovecharon ese momento para golpearlo Víctor logro salir de los múltiples golpes pero varios le lograron alcanzar en un momento todos los que les estaban golpeando se voltearon a buscarlo cuando lo encontraron se estaban acercando y uno de ellos levanto su espada dispuesto a cortarlo el cerro los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego pero escucho la voz de una mujer pero al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de lo que vio

-Oye si vas a estar tirado sin tener con que defenderte mejor lárgate-dijo una mujer que tenía puesto un traje ranger de color azul

Víctor seguía tirado en el suelo viéndola mientras que ella se volteó a ver dónde estaban los demás caballeros cuando los encontró fue derrotarlos

Una vez ella llego a donde se encontraban busco la forma de llamar su atención una vez que lo logro espero aquellos atacaran, uno de los caballeros lanzo un ataque directo hacia la ranger el cual ella esquivo pero no perdió tiempo y contraatacó quitándole la espada y usándola en contra de él y otro caballero el cual luego de eso la espada desapareció junto con los cuerpos en una nube de polvo oscuro ella al ver que más se querían unir a la pelea

-jajajaja será mejor que use la espada-dijo viéndolos para luego en su mano materializarse una tarjeta que tenía la imagen de una espada luego la acerco a su morpher mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los demás caballeros, la tarjeta la paso por una ranura que estaba en su morpher (lamento si no me explique muy bien pero imaginen que en el morpher hay una ranura a un lado por ahí pasa la tarjeta) luego de eso la tarjeta brillo tomando la forma de una espada-es hora de que sientan el filo de mi espada ven a mi Rebellión

Se lanzó al ataque de los caballeros atacándolos con su espada lanzando cortes horizontales, verticales, tajos y estocadas una vez destruyo a los caballeros que estaban ahí clavo la espada en el suelo y se a recostó de rebelión pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella venían tres caballeros

-Scarlet deberías cuidar siempre tu espada-dijo haciendo ella se volteara viendo como la persona que le dijo mientras que por encima de sus hombros se forma un caballero de cubierto de un aura azul con una espada en la mano (es el Devil Trigger de Nero-Spirit Knight

En el momento en que dijo eso ataco a los caballeros destruyéndolos

-Sebastián-dijo la ranger de nombre Scarlet- pensé que los había perdido

-No la que se perdió fuiste tú estabas contándonos tu plan y puf de repente desapareciste-le dijo el ranger de nombre Sebastián-los demás no deberían tardar en llegar

Y detrás de ellos se vio como venía corriendo una ranger amarilla y una de color rosa __

Una vez ellas llegaron se le lanzaron a la ranger azul claro pero solamente la amarilla

-Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándote mientras corríamos que crees que somos súper humanos-dijo la ranger amarilla sacudiendo con mucha fuerza a la ranger azul

-Ya Sally deja sacudirme-dijo Scarlet mientras que la nombrada Sally dejaba de ser sacudida- gracias a demás acabo de ayudar a un chico de ser destruido

Mientras que con Víctor él vio todo lo que ocurrió desde que la ranger azul atacara y acabara con los caballeros hasta la llegada del ranger negro y de los demás rangers

-Bueno será mejor que valla a buscar a Frank y Nath-dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta en dirección en donde los vio por última vez cuando se volteó vio como a lo lejos venían corriendo

-HEY VÍCTOR-le grito Nath corriendo junto con Frank cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lado de ellos aparece Buffalant, ellos al verlo se paralizaron del miedo este alzo su martillo dispuesto a golpearlos pero Víctor salió corriendo al llegar a donde sus amigos los cubrió con sus brazos buffalant confiado impulso más el martillo mientras que Víctor pusos los brazos en forma de "X" para cubrirse, mientras los rangers hablaban sobre quien pudo atacar ese pueblo la ranger rosa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y les aviso a los demás

-Oigan chicos ese muchacho está a punto de ser aplastado-dijo la ranger señalando a Víctor el cual estaba a punto de recibir el golpe

-Por un demonio le dije que se fuera todo este rato había estado ahí-dijo scarlet molesta

Todos veían como Víctor estaba a punto de ser aplastado pero algo que los dejo a todos sorprendidos fue que el martillo al golpear con el brazo reboto, todos se sorprendieron fue por el hecho de que como rayos reboto el martillo pero la respuesta fue fácil y el único que la vio fue buffalant la razón por la que el martillo reboto fue que choco con el brazalete

-Con que esa es la razón-dijo Buffalant viendo el brazalete, Víctor ve que el brazalete empieza a brillar y ciega a todos durante unos

Pov Víctor

Después de que el brazalete brillara vi todo en blanco y escuche una voz misteriosa

-Quieres proteger a esas personas cierto-dijo La voz misteriosa a lo cual yo asentí-Yo te explicare como hacerlo lo que tienes que hacer es…- yo asentí a todo lo que me dijo

Fin pov Víctor

Después de que la luz se fuera todos vieron como Víctor tenía su fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo

-Tu querías destruir a estas personas no-dijo Víctor señalando a Frank y Nath para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Buffalant, de un momento a otro el brazalete de Víctor tomo otra forma y en su mano se materializo una carta luego Víctor se detuvo y lo vio a su rostro-Yo no voy a permitir que les hagas nada y no solo a ellos a nadie de este pueblo ni tampoco lo destruyas

Luego de eso Víctor uso la carta y la paso por la ranura del morpher hubo un brillo que los cegó a todos por unos momentos luego de eso todos voltearon a ver Chico que estaba enfrente de Buffalant pero todos al verlo se sorprendieron y no era para nada si no que ahora se encontraba puesto con el traje del Red Ranger

-Yo soy el Red Knight Ranger-dijo Víctor

Continuara

Bueno es hora de que les explique mis motivos por lo cual no escribí nada de este fic y la razón son múltiples y es que primero yo no sabía si les iba a gustar, la otra era que había empezado la universidad y bueno que es mi primera vez en la universidad, la otra es que mi padre a cada rato cambiaba el Windows y perdí varias veces el capítulo pero ahora si empezare a montarlos regularmente a lo mejor me tardo uno o tres días pero lo voy a seguir escribiendo y bueno ya con esto es mucha habladera, Bueno espero les haiga gustado dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. La leyenda renace pt 2

**Bueno eh aquí el otro capítulo de mi Fic, bueno sin más que decir y por qué no tengo nada que comentarles comencemos**

 **Disclaimer: Power Ranger no me pertenece ya que si me perteneciera hubiera hecho Power Ranger Hexagon**

Capítulo 2: La leyenda renace pt 2

Pov Víctor

-Yo soy el Red knight ranger-dije ya en el traje ranger hasta que…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg, escuche mi despertador sonaba me levante con toda flojera del mundo, fui al baño me lance agua en la cara para despertarme luego salí para cambiarme de ropa y opte por ponerme un suéter manga larga de color rojo, unas deportivas blancas con toques rojos junto a un jean azul y claro no podía faltar mi brazalete( a lo mejor muchos tienen la duda de si era un brazalete o una muñequera y lo que pasa es que equivoque y es un brazalete), me le quede viendo y tuve un recuerdo de mi sueño de anoche, en el sueño estaba yo ayudando a varias personas luego fui salvado por una ranger bueno y luego llegaron otros rangers pero hay una parte de la que no me acuerdo muy bien

-Má, Pá están en casa-dije bajando las escaleras cuando llegue al comedor vi a toda mi familia, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico a la vez de que escuchaba a mi madre y bueno mi hermana estaba con el teléfono mientras desayunaba, fui directo al comedor y tome asiento

-Hola hijo veo que ya te despertaste ya te sirvo tu desayuno- escuche a mi madre mientras se levanta y se dirija a la cocina

-Vaya veo que te despertaste-dijo mi padre leyendo el periódico y tomaba café

Cuando mi madre me trajo el desayuno se volvió a sentar y terminar de contarle a mi padre lo que sea que le esté diciendo luego del desayuno mi padre dejo de leer su periódico para hablarnos

-Chicos hoy es fin de semana asique acuérdense que hoy viene su tío además de que en la tarde nos vamos-dijo mi padre a lo cual todos asintieron menos yo, en eso me mira a mí- entendiste Víctor

Yo asentí y me fui para mi cuarto cuando llegue allá me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y me dispuse a poner un poco de música en lo que recogía, recogiendo vi varias fotos que me tome con mis amigos voy a extrañarlos pero bueno no me puedo poner tampoco a pelear de que me dejen si nunca van querer dejarme bueno mi madre y padre a lo mejor pero si es por mi hermana, una vez termine de recoger me fui directo hacia la entrada de la casa a esperar a mi tío

Pasaron como una o dos horas desde que estoy esperando a mi tío ya resignado pensando que no vendría me dispuse a entrar a la casa cuando escucho las ruedas de un auto y veo que se estaciona enfrente de la casa y del auto se baja una persona de unos treinta y nueve años de cabello negro de piel blanca y ojos de color marrón; va vestido con una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans negros y deportivas blancas con toques negros

-Hola Tío Daniel-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola Víc-me dijo igual que yo solo que su sonrisa demostraba alegría pero al ver mi sonrisa-Oye que te pasa por que tienes esa cara

Suspire y le dije-Mi padre te lo contara todo- luego de que le dije eso vi como mi tío entro a la casa

Fin pov Víctor

Pov Daniel

Entre directo a la casa luego de lo que me dijo Víctor me quede pensando que habrá pasado una vez entre vi a todos moviéndose de un lado para otro guardando cosas en cajas, en eso veo como Victoria se detiene y me saluda

-Hola Tío Daniel-dijo Verónica para luego seguir con su camino después de que dijo eso, la esposa de mi hermano se detuvo también para saludarme

-Hola Daniel, como te va en el trabajo-me pregunto Victoria

-Muy bien-fue lo único que le dije-por cierto donde está Dante

-Él debe estar recogiendo sus cosas en su oficina-dijo Victoria

Despues de decirme eso me dispuse a buscar su oficina, una vez la encontré abrí la puerta y me dispuse a entrar, ya dentro vi como mi hermano guardaba sus cosas en una caja

-Hermano- dije llamando su atención-está todo bien es que veo que todos están apurados moviéndose de un lado para otro

-Ah eso lo que pasa es que me ascendieron-cuando mi hermano me dijo eso lo felicite y me alegre pero me moleste con lo siguiente que dijo- pero tenemos que mudarnos para América hoy mismo

-Hoy mismo pero por qué tan apresurados-le pregunte y me le acerque-además porque no me lo dijiste

-Lo que pasa es que me quieren allá cuanto antes-me respondió guardando unas cosas para luego cerrar la caja y volverme a ver- y no te dije por que recién me lo habían dicho ayer y claro créelo no eres el único que está molesto con eso

Entonces recordé la sonrisa triste que tenía Víctor-

-Oye hermano y por qué no los dejas a ellos aquí mientras tú te vas-Le dije pero mi hermano me puso una mirada seria

-jajaja crees que dejare a mi familia no hermano yo sé que tú los quieres pero la ideal es que si yo me voy para otro lugar todos debemos ir, además aunque Víctor no lo crea yo también me siento mal de dejar Londres

Me sentía mal de que saber que se tenían que mudarse además me sentía mal por Víc ya que yo y su madre somos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta de cómo Victoria lo trata en eso se me ocurrió algo pero no sé si mi hermano me deje

-Oye hermano y que tal si dejas a Víctor conmigo aquí en Londres-le dije a lo cual el me volvió a mirar serio-que dices hermano

-jajajaja sabes Víctor es un chico problemático siempre se la pasa en peleas-dijo mi hermano

-Ya lo sé hermano pero déjame intentarlo-le mire con suplica- por favor

Mi hermano se puso a pensarlo, pensé que me iba a decir que no pero con un suspiro me dijo- Ok te dejo a Víctor a tu cargo, Sabes espero y sepas lo que haces

-Si hermano estoy muy seguro de la decisión que tome- le dije a mi hermano

-Bueno ve y dile a Víctor que se va a quedar pero contigo en tu hogar, ok- yo asentí y me dispuse a buscar Víctor cuando lo encontré seguía en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando entre a la casa-hey Víc te tengo una noticia buena

-Uhmmm-me dijo como para que prosiguiera

-Logre convencer a tu padre para que te dejara quedarte aquí en Inglaterra- le dije a Víctor y vi como él se alegraba- pero claro te tienes que quedar conmigo

Vi como a Víctor se le iba la sonrisa y se ponía a pensar pero luego vi como volvía a verme con una sonrisa

-No importa que me quede contigo lo único importante es que por lo menos puedo estar en Inglaterra y así tengo más cerca a mis amigos

Fin pov Daniel

Luego de eso que Víctor le dijera a su tío opto por ir a buscar sus cosas ya que su tío le dijo que se tenían que ir pronto

Luego de que busque mis cosas me despedí de mis padres y hermana me fui directo al asiento del copiloto mientras mi tío guardaba mi maleta en la parte trasera del carro, vi como mi tío cerraba el maletero y abría la puerta del piloto y se sentaba

-Bueno listo cuando lleguemos te puedes quedar en tu habitación o si quieres sales y conoces un poco más Londres en lo que hablo con un amigo que da clases en una preparatoria cerca de donde yo trabajo-Me dijo mi tío a lo cual yo asentí

-Si tío a lo mejor salgo a ver un poco más a Londres-le dije con una sonrisa para luego ver como encendía el carro y yo me voltee asía la ventana pero luego algo paso por mi cabeza un fragmento de la tarde anterior me acorde cuando estábamos saliendo yo y mis amigos del parque y en eso escuchamos una explosión pero- _ **espera eso no fue un sueño**_ -pensé para luego tratar de acordarme un poco más pero entonces logre recordar todo como ayudamos a varias personas de unos caballeros de armaduras negras y ojos morados ,como me ayudo una ranger, ver cómo llegaron otros rangers y por último como yo para proteger a mis amigos me transforme en uno

Flashback (Víctor; **a y por cierto todavía sigue siendo la perspectiva de Víctor** )

Vi cómo me había transformado en ranger el cual el traje consiste en el casco un pico de color blanco saliendo en el centro del mismo y otros dos a los lados el visor es de color azul una pechera blanca y a los lados de color rojo, una capa negra y botas rojas( **Discúlpenme pero en el capítulo anterior se me olvido describir el traje de los rangers y el traje del rojo es el mismo para los otros solo que con sus respectivo color y para la azul,rosa y amarilla tienen falda y una capa más corta)** , solo hice lo que esa voz Misteriosa me dijo y puf me había transformado vi como todos estaban sorprendidos y no era para menos ver a una persona transformarse de la nada en ranger, vi como el caballero con armadura en forma de bisonte se empezaba a reír

-Jajajajajaja, esa fue la razón por la que mi martillo reboto el fragmento de la excalibur que había detectado y que estaba buscando la tenías tu-dijo sorprendiendo a los rangers-pero bueno necesito que me lo des

Yo vi a mi morpher y me quede pensando para luego ver su cara y darle mi respuesta-No-dije haciendo que el cómo que se molestara

-Entonces no me la darás eh, bueno si no queda de otra será mejor hacerlo por las malas-me dijo para luego aparecer más caballeros de un circulo-Destrúyanlo

Fue lo único les dijo para que se me lanzaran encima, cuando uno de ellos llego trate de darle un golpe pero lo esquivo estuve así por un buen rato y todo los golpees que le lanzaba los esquivaba ya no sabía que hacer pero me acorde de cuando vi a la ranger azul de la forma en la logro quitarles sus espadas y usarlas en su contra, fue lo único que se me ocurrió y bueno esperaba a que tuviera suerte, lo intente como dos o tres veces hasta que se la logre quitar cuando lo hice lo ataque y me di la vuelta para atacar a otro que estaba detrás de mí destruyéndolo en una nube de polvos oscuros luego fui contra otros para hacer el mismo procedimiento solo que esta vez salió a la primera cuando, una vez le quite la espada a uno la empecé utilizar en su contra y los que estuvieran cerca, cuando menos me lo esperaba un grupo pequeño me acorralo me di cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de quitarles la espada a alguno de ellos no sabía que hacer pero la voz misteriosa me volvió a hablar

- _ **"Es hora de que te diga cómo utilizar tu espada"**_ -me dijo

-No pudiste habérmelo dicho antes-dijo molesto con la voz misteriosa

- _ **"Me vas a escuchar o no mira que estas rodeado"**_ -dijo la voz misteriosa recalcando el hecho de que estoy rodeado de caballeros

-Ok te escucho-le dije

- _ **"lo único que tienes que hacer es decir el nombre de tu espada"**_ -me dijo pero eso me dejo con una pregunta

-Ok entiendo pero solamente algo como rayos voy a saber el nombre de mi espada si apenas y me entere de que me puedo transformar-Le dije pero en eso vi como un caballero había lanzado un corte horizontal logre esquivarlo por poco-Oye si tú lo sabes dime lo rápido

- _ **"Ok te lo diré"**_ -me respondió- _ **"El nombre de tu espada es Red Queen"**_

Después de que dijo el nombre esquive un ataque y lo dije-Red Queen –después de que lo dije en mi mano apareció una tarjeta con la imagen de una espada no desperdicie más tiempo y me dispuse a pasarla por la ranura una vez lo hice vi como la tarjeta tomo la forma de una espada ( **me da mucha flojera explicar cómo es la espada la cual es la de Red Queen de Nero del devil may cry 4** )

-Con que esta es mi espada-dije viéndola luego volví mi vista hacia los caballeros restantes-Es hora de que prueben el filo de mi espada

Luego de decir eso me les lance encima atacando a todos los caballeros esquivaba y atacaba en una de esas vi como uno de ellos trato de quitarme mi espada a lo cual yo le se la deje y vi come se le hacía pesada y se ponía de rodillas yo aproveche eso y le di una patada en el rostro para luego agarrar mi espada y lanzar un corte en dirección horizontal, vi que esa era el último caballero luego puse mi mirada encima al caballero en forma de búfalo

-Tú sigues-le dije corriendo en su dirección con mi espada en mi mano cuando vi que estaba a milímetros salte lanzando un corte en diagonal con la espada pero el, la detuvo con una mano y con la otra me golpeo lanzándome hacia un árbol el cual al chocar vi como él se me acercaba y cerré los ojos

Fin del Flashback

- _"Asique esa es la razón por la que no me acuerdo de nada"_ -dije viendo a afuera de la ventana del auto para luego dirigirla a mi Brazalete-" _Ahora este poder es mío, lo voy a usar para proteger a mis amigos y familia"_

Fin pov Víctor

*Mientras tanto en un lugar misterioso*

Se escuchan varias voces hablando entre ellas

-Scarlet y que piensas hacer con el chico-Pregunto una chica dirigiéndose a otra pero de cabello rojo

-No se creó que deberíamos buscarle-dijo la nombrada Scarlet

Ella era una chica de unos 16 años de cabello rojo, ojos de color azul y piel blanca; va vestida con una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans azules y tenis blanco con toques azules

-Ok y por donde deberíamos comenzar-esta vez se escuchó la voz de un hombre

-Sebastián de lógica que tiene que ser en el pueblo al que fuimos ayer-le dijo Scarlet con sarcasmo

Sebastián es un chico de unos 16 años de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta hacia abajo ojos de color marrón y de piel blanca; lleva puesto una sudadera negra con toques rojos debajo una camisa blanca con una calavera negra junto a unos jeans negros ajustados con unas cadenas a los lados y tenis tipo botines negros

-Ok pero uno no sabe si puede estar visitando a alguien-le dijo Sebastián

-Chicos miren no podemos ponernos a pensar en esas cosas-dijo una chica la misma chica hablo al principio-además por qué no le preguntamos a Merlín

La que hablo es una chica de unos 16 años cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas de piel blanca y ojos de color morado; lleva puesto una chaqueta de color marrón debajo llevaba un vestido de color rosado que le llega hasta la rodilla con unas botas de color marrón

-Roxana no deberíamos siempre depender de Merlín además tu sabes que él está ocupado-dijo Scarlet para luego voltear a ver la puerta de una habitación- _ **"me pregunto que estará haciendo"**_

Hubo un buen rato de silencio en donde nadie hablaba pero había una persona que se le veía que estaba disgustada por el silencio

-Hay ya no aguanto este silencio-dijo una chica de cabello morado luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros-oigan que les parece si salimos un rato

Ella es una chica de cabello color morado amarrado en una coleta alta y con unos mechones levantados hacia arriba y enfrente mechones hacia debajo de piel morena con ojos de color amarillo; Lleva puesto una camisa color naranja con toques negros junto a unos jeans negros ajustados y deportivas negras

-Claro por qué no Sally- le dijo Scarlet caminando hacia a la entrada mientras los demás le siguen

*Volviendo con Víctor*

Pov Víctor

Cuando mi tío y yo llegamos a Londres vi como tomaba dirección hacia Greenwich, una vez llegamos a su hogar y mi tío estaciono su carro, me baje para esperar a que mi tío sacara mis cosas del maletero y yo me puse a ver como era la casa, la cual era de dos pisos pequeña con un balcón hacia el frente y una gran ventana que da dirección hacia la casa del vecino

-Tío tu casa es bonita-le dijo y escucho un gracias por parte de su tío-por cierto tío de que trabajas

-Yo trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un museo-le dijo mientras terminaba de sacar mis cosas-toma aquí tienes tus maletas yo llevo lo demás para adentro

-Ok-fue lo único que le dije a mi tío, abrí la puerta de la entrada de la casa la casa era igual de pequeña que por fuera ya que componía de una cocina, una sala con dos muebles individuales y uno grande para varias personas y un televisor al frente y había unas escaleras que daban hacia arriba

-Uhmm tío en donde queda mi habitación-le pregunte viéndolo entrar por la puerta

-Subiendo las escaleras hacia el lado izquierdo-me dijo

-Ok-fue mi respuesta para luego subir y tomar la dirección que me dijo

Después de que llegue a la parte de arriba vi que había tres habitaciones

-Víctor la tuya es la última-me dijo

Me dirigí para donde me dijo, abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi que era la que tiene la ventana grande debajo se ve como una especie mueble, una cama, un televisor, un baño y un closet

-Bueno Víctor esta será tu nueva habitación, lamento no poderte dar más-Me dijo pero yo le negué con la cabeza

-No importa tío con esto es suficiente-Le dije con una sonrisa para luego dirigirme hacia la ventana y ver para afuera

-Bueno Víctor aquí tienes tus cosas voy a preparar el almuerzo para yo ir a hablar con mi amigo para inscribirte en la preparatoria y luego si quieres a conocer un poco la zona-Me dijo

-Si claro por qué no-Le dije Viendo como cerraba la puerta y salía de la habitación mientras que yo me dirigía hacia mis cosas para acomodarlas

Fin pov Víctor

*Mientras en un castillo*

-General Buffalant- Resono por todo el castillo

-Si amo-fue lo único que dijo al aparecer frente a su amo-Señor Mordred si es por lo de ayer le puedo prometer que la proxim…..-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Mordred

-No es eso ya que de igual forma seria muy difícil de que me la hubieras podido traer-le dijo Mordred a lo que Buffalant se le quedo viendo como pidiendo una explicación- la razón por la que no hubieras podido traer es por la razón de que solo su portador podrá usarla

La apariencia de Mordred es igual que el de los caballeros oscuros solo que su casco tiene una especies de picos saliendo hacia arriba y una espada mucho mayor que la de los caballeros

-Entonces como iba a poder traerla y para que me envió sabiendo eso-le comente a mi amo

-La razón por la que te envie era para saber su ubicación además yo nunca te dije que me la trajeras, lo único que te dije fue que revisaras la ubicación y la próxima vez no vuelvas a hablarme-Dijo Mordred viéndolo fijamente mientras que su mano estaba sujetando una espada-entendiste así-Dijo Mordred viéndolo fijamente mientras que su mano estaba sujetando una espada-entendiste

-Sss si amo-Dijo con un tono muy nervioso

Mordred solto su espada –Una vez claro eso quiero vayas a destruir Londres

-Señor con todo el respeto por qué quiere destruir Londres-Dijo Buffalant

-Por qué eso atraería a los rangers y quiero ver de que son capaces-Fue su respuesta- pero esta vez no iras solo ayer vi que necesitas un poco más de fuerza por lo que fui junto al libro de monstruos cree algo para que te ayude

Detrás de Buffalant salio una espacie de caballero montado en un caballo con una capa en sus hombros y un traje en sus manos a los lados de su cintura lleva dos espadas pero lo más extraño era que le faltaba su cabeza

-Buffalant te presento al **Jinete** -dijo Mordred señalándolo- ahora tú y él se pueden retirar para que empiecen con la misión

-Si amo-dijo Buffalant mientras que Sleepy solamente alzo su caballo en señal de respuesta para luego desaparecer en un círculo de transportación

*De vuelta con Víctor*

Se ve a Víctor terminando de comer con su tío

-Bueno Víctor deja los platos en el lavadero que yo ahorita los lavo si quieres ya puedes salir a ver la zona-dijo su tío viendo a Víc

-Ok Tío-fue lo único que dijo Víc para luego subir corriendo a buscar su patineta luego de haberla encontrado bajo las escaleras en dirección a la salida-Tío nos vemos dentro de un rato

-Ok Víc-fue lo único que dijo

Después de que Víctor saliera se fue a explorar la zona, vio varias de las casa que estaban por ahí vio un pequeño parque donde habían niños jugando para luego dar a una plaza en donde había una fuente en el centro y mucha gente caminado otros sentados hablando y otros solamente comiendo helados o con sus parejas, Víctor Saco su patineta y empezó a andar en ella recorriendo la plaza

Mientras que por otro lado había un grupo de cuatro personas las cuales eran tres mujeres y un hombre, estos son Sebastián, Sally, Scarlet y Roxana iban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que vieron un chico (no pongo su nombre por qué ellos todavía no lo saben) en una patineta pasando cerca de ellos

-Si ya se Scarlet que debería superar mi miedo a los insectos-dijo Sebastián hablando a Scar

-Y a las arañas más que tod…-se quedó callada al ver un chico pasar al lado de Sebastián en una patineta

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso

-Oye Scar que pasa-le pregunto Roxana

-Chicos acabo de ver al chico de anoche-les dijo a lo cual todo se sorprendieron le iban a preguntar en donde está pero ella se les adelanto-chicos síganme

Acto seguido Scar empezó a correr persiguiendo al chico cuando ven que se detiene y ven a gente huyendo de ahí cuando se asoman hacia un lado ven a Buffalant y a varios caballeros detrás de el

-Chicos será mejor que nos transformemos-dijo Scar a lo que los demás asintieron y en sus mano aparecieron sus tarjetas de transformación para luego pasarla por el morpher una vez con los trajes puestos- vamos junto a el

Cuando salieron de donde estaban se pusieron al lado de Víctor

-Oye que estas esperando para transformarte-fue lo que le dijeron Scar y los demás

-Claro-dijo para acto seguido aparecer su tarjeta de transformación y pasarla por el morpher-Listo ya tengo mi traje

-Jajajajaja que bonita reunión lástima que no durara mucho-dijjo Buffalant para que detrás del salga el Jinete corriendo directo hacia los con sus dos espadas en manos

-Cuidado-dijeron lanzándose hacia un lado haciendo que el Jinete pase de largo pero el dio la vuelta y esta vez no tenían forma de moverse tan rápido por lo que está vez si los logro atacar dejándolos en el suelo

-Rangers déjenme que les presente a mi nuevo amigo-dijo Buffalant viendo a los rangers para luego señalar al Jinete- Su nombre es Jinete y el será ser que los destruya a ustedes y a esta ciudad jajajajajajajaja

Los rangers solo veian como Buffalant se reía mientras que Víctor estaba muy molesto

- _"No creo que pueda vencer a esa cosa"_ -pensó Víctor viendo al Jinete, mientras que los demás estaban en las mismas

Continuara

 **Bueno espero que no me maten por como lo deje pero es que es mejor para darle más sabor a la trama y por cierto una idea que no coloque ya que hubo una persona que me iba a ayudar pero no pudo y la idea que pensé fue en ponerle un opening al fic con la canción que mi hermano me dijo y es la de One Ok Rock Jibun Rock, y bueno si ustedes tiene alguna canción que recomienden para ponerla déjenme la en los comentarios y bueno también su opinión del capítulo y si creen que sea buena idea de colocarle un opening y Bueno sin más se despide su fiel servidor Silver**


End file.
